staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 listopada 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym 6.05, 6.30, 7.00,7.30 Wiadomości 8.05 Szalone dziewczyny - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - teleturniej 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Cagney i Lacey - serial prod. USA 10.50 Tańce polskie: Śladami Oskara Kolberga - Kujawy - zaloty 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie - mag. kulin. 11.20 Mamo, coś się stało! - Upadek - skaleczenie głowy 11.25 Kwitnące okienko 11.30 Magazyn Notowań - Budujemy dom - Ładny gips 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny. Czwartkowe spotkania z przyrodą 12.20 W plener! 12.50 Powszedni żywot jeleni 13.25 Spacer z dziadkiem 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: Arabia - pisek, morze i niebo - Prastare Morze Czerwone - serial dok. prod. ang. 14.05 Alfabet polskich rzek 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych 15.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial anim. prod. USA 15.35 Superpamięć - program dla młodych widzów 15.50 Migawka 16.15 Moda na sukces - serial prod. USA 16.40 Diariusz rządowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Kwadrans na kawę 18.05 Współczesny savoir vivre 18.25 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Flesz - Wiadomości oraz Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Film pod strasznym tytułem" - "Tęczowa bajeczka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Szeryf - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.05 W interesie publicznym 21.35 Czas na dokument: Zamień mnie w długiego węża - film dok. Marii Zmarz-Koczanowicz 22.10 Pegaz 22.40 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Listopad - film fab. prod. polsko-francuskiej (1992 r. 88 min) 0.10 Klan - telenowela TVP (powt.) 1.05 W rajskim ogrodzie (powt.) 1.25 Szkoły w Europie (powt.) 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram (powt) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Ekspres reporterów (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 Pielęgniarki - serial prod. USA 9.00 Mój mały świat - program Haliny Miroszowej 9.30 Zwierzęta Australii: Od ośnieżonych szczytów do morza - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 10.00 Klub pana Rysia - program dla dzieci 10.30 Legenda o Białym Kle - serial anim. prod. USA 11.00 Za wodospadem - film fab. prod. USA 12.30 Rok rodziny - pr.publicystyczny 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Muzyczne nowości 2 13.55 Opowieści z Collegium Maius (8) 14.20 Clipol 14.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.00 Od Chamonix do Lillehammer: Historia zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich (4) 15.30 Karypel kontra groszki - film anim. prod. polskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Program ekumeniczny 16.30 5 x 5 - Wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Tilda - serial prod. ang 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Polaków portret własny 19.35 Klub pana Rysia - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Linia specjalna 20.50 Weekend w Dwójce 21.00 Z archiwum X - serial prod. USA 21.50 Optimus - Sport telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.40 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 23.05 Rewelacja miesiąca: Madame Butterfly - film Frederica Mitteranda, muzyka: Giacomo Puccini, libretto Giuseppe Giacosa i Luigi Illica 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Fakty 8.20 ABC ekonomii 8.30 Kosmiczni rycerze 22 9.00 Roger Odrzutowiec 141 9.05 Zobacz to! 1 9.30 Tajemnica starego hotelu 12 9.50 Pogarda - ser. fab. 116 10.30 Phoenix - ser. sensac. 20 11.20 Wokół Europy - film dok. 12.00 TV Polonia 14.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia 14.30 Serce Klarity 36 15.10 Pies Dinki - ser. anim. 5 15.35 Roger Odrzutowiec 142 15.40 Były sobie Ameryki 4 16.10 Wyspa - ser. fab. 4 16.30 Fakty 16.35 Mówmy swoje 17.00 Przewodnik Wrocław 17.30 Dolnośląski Magazyn Reporterów 18.00 ABC ekonomii 18.10 Fakty 18.35 Pogarda - ser. fab. 117 19.20 Fakty - Refleks 19.30 Złote rączki - ser. popularno-naukowy 19 20.05 Nastia - melodramat 21.50 Z planu filmowego 22.00 Stan zagrożenia 22.30 Fakty 23.00 Opowieści niezwykłe 18 23.30 Katastrofy na żywo 4 Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman 35 - serial animowany 8.30 Powrót Supermana 33 - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Żar młodości 318 - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Drużyna A 35 - serial sensacyjny 11.30 Ostry dyżur 12/22 - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - teleturniej 13.00 Rekiny kart 13.30 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbigniewa Nowaka 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 Drzewko szcześcia - teleturniej 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen Sandiego? 8 - serial animowany 15.20 Bractwo Białego Orła 15.30 Wolnoć Tomku - magazyn o budownictwie 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piraci Show 16.45 Nieustraszony 46 - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Skrzydła 172 - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Swiat według Bundych 235 - serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Renegat 26/44 - serial 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Hooper - USA (1978) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.55 Gliniarz i prokurator 30/32 - serial amerykański 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Sztuka informacji 23.55 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.30 Przytul mnie 1.30 Link New Look - program o modzie 2.00 Cosmix - program muzyczny 2.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Ciężko ranne pantofle 8.00 Filmy animowane 9.00 Między kuchnią... 9.15 Pacific Drive - serial 9.45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 10.05 Telesklep 10.15 Anna - telenowela 11.15 Poczta pani Edyty 11.30 Moto-Cykl.. 12.05 Taaka ryba - mag. 12.15 Zielono mi - mag. 12.30 Maria - telenowela 13.15 Słodka zemsta 14.00 Odkrywcy - film dok. 14.30 Twój problem... 15.15 California Dreams 15.45 USA High - serial 16.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.45 TVN Fakty 17.00 600 sekund życia 17.10 Beverly Hills 90210 18.00 Radiowe życie 18.30 TVN Fakty regionalne 18.45 Pogodowa ruletka 19.00 Maraton uśmiechu 19.30 TVN Fakty 20.00 Cyrk pełen małp - komedia USA 22.00 Multikino 22.30 Tabu - rozmowa 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.30 TVN Fakty regionalne 23.45 Raz, dwa, trzy - komedia USA TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka - magazyn, popularyzujący różne formy rekreacji ruchowej 7.10 Szansa na sukces - Budka Suflera - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 8.10 Czas na antyki: Stare srebra - program Barbary Jakubiec (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Prawdziwa historia nie chcianych pomników (10) - Nowa Huta 9.20 Swego nie znacie... Katalog zabytków polskich - Łowicz - reportaż 9.30 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Tylko Muzyka - Wykręć numer (powt.) 11.00 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 11.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 11.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 "Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski" - baśń filmowa prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.50 Zdarzyło się w kabarecie (powt.) 14.10 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 14.40 Auto - Moto - Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.25 Uczmy się polskiego (12) - "Witamy w Warszawie" 15.55 Teledyski na życzenie 16.05 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 16.25 Credo - magazyn redakcji katolickiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Dom na głowie" (7) - "Świat lubi ludzi, którzy lubią świat" - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Królowa Bona (2) - serial historyczny prod. polskiej 19.15 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy wnuczek 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Mistrzowie sceny - Aleksandra Śląska: "Niemcy" 22.00 Tele-wizje kultury: Lubelskie Konfrontacje Teatralne - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 23.00 "Gorączka" - dramat prod. polskiej 0.55 Pomysłowy wnuczek - film animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.05 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.35 "Królowa Bona" (2) - serial historyczny prod. polskiej (powt.) 2.30 Panorama 3.00 Mistrzowie sceny - Aleksandra Śląska: "Niemcy" (powt.) 4.30 Tele-wizje kultury: Lubelskie Konfrontacje Teatralne - reprotaż (powt.) 5.00 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 5.25 Prawdziwa historia nie chcianych pomników (10): Nowa Huta (powt.) 5.45 Swego nie znacie... Katalog zabytków polskich: Łowicz (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczny 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 6.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? (powt.) BBC One 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Can't Cook Won't Cook 9.25 Style Challenge 9.50 Kilroy 10.30 News 10.35 50 Golden Years 12.35 Give Us a Clue 13.00 One o'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 The Weather Show 13.45 Neighbours 14.05 Quincy 14.55 Wogan's Best of Blankety Blank 15.30 Funnybones 15.35 Playdays 15.55 The Silver Brumby 16.20 Mr Wymi 16.35 Smart 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six o'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Watchdog with Anne Robinson 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Animal Hospital 20.30 Holiday Reps 21.00 Nine o'Clock News 21.30 Men Behaving Badly 22.00 They Think It's All Over 22.30 Clive Anderson All Talk 23.00 Question Time 0.05 What a Carry On 0.55 The Midnight Hour By-election Special 3.00 BBC News 24 BBC Two 7.00 See Hear Breakfast News 7.15 Children's BBC Breakfast 8.45 The Record 9.10 School Programmes 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 School Programmes 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Barney 13.05 Monty 13.10 The Art and Antiques Hour 14.10 Going, Going, Gone 14.40 News 14.45 Westminster 15.25 News 15.30 The Village 16.00 Ready, Steady, Cook 16.30 Through the Keynote 16.55 Esther 17.30 Today's the Day 18.00 The Munsters 18.25 The Ren and Stimpy Show 18.45 Hit, Miss or Maybe 19.00 The Whitbread: the WorM's Greatest Ocean Race 19.30 First Sight Fine Young Criminals 20.00 Just One Chance 20.30 Top Gear 21.00 Third Rock from the Sun 21.25 Scare Stories 22.15 Expanding Pictures 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Late Review 0.00 The Phil Silvers Show 0.30 The Learning Zone Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 1997 roku